Spawn of Tiamat
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, Spawn of Tiamat are the progeny of dragons, though not themselves of the dragon type. They are the main object in a theme recently applied to such settings as Eberron and the Forgotten Realms, in that Tiamat, the evil patron goddess of chaotic evil dragons, is waging war against Bahamut, and the mortal races. In order for her legions to be more effective, she has tweaked with the eggs of her Dragon minions to produce all manner of bizarre draconic creatures suited to special roles in the war, such as assassination, bodyguarding, elite shock trooping, aerial/aquatic support, etc.… Spawn of Tiamat are created by all manner of experiments and rituals and such upon the eggs, come in all shapes and sizes and forms, are of varying intelligence levels, perform all manner of roles, and are basically the most varied members of Dragonkind. All however, are descended from true Dragons serving Tiamat, and are fiercely loyal to both her and their parents. Spawn of Tiamat are named according to the color they and their parent are of, followed by the word spawn, and then the type of spawn they are. The creatures are the key elements in the Monster Manual IV, and the recent War of the Dragon Queen D&D miniatures pack. Below is a list of the known types of Tiamat Spawn, and a brief description of each: *'Blackspawn Raider' These are created in large hordes to act like Draconic Ogres, Minotaurs, Orcs, Goblins, Lizardfolk and such. To gather in groups at camps on the fringes of civilization, and occasionally raid against a town or village. They look like wingless, orc-sized, humanoid black Dragons with minotaur-like horns. They are often depicted with large swords or axes. *'Bluespawn Ambusher' These perform, as their name suggests, the role of ambushing people. They lurk beneath the sand of their desert homes, or on top of a rock, and then leap forward like a pouncing lion and kill victims with their horn, claws, and lightning attacks. They resemble large, wingless blue Dragons with leonine bodies. They have huge front legs for attacking, and long, muscular back legs for leaping. *'Bluespawn Stormlizard' These resemble wingless blue Dragon-like Rhinoceri. From their stubby front horn, they can cast lightning so powerful it can, as the creature's name suggests, create storms. *'Greenspawn Razorfiend' These resemble lanky, crested, humanoid green Dragons with wings growing from their arms and fingers the way those of a bat do. They live in swampy forests. *'Redspawn Arcaniss' These are the spellcasters of the Spawn of Tiamat. They are extremely skilled at casting magic and spells, particularly ones associated with fire. They resemble humanoid, wingless red Dragons with crested, spiked heads and tails. They are depicted with spiked body armor, and a bronze, mace-like wand. *'Redspawn Firebelcher' These resemble small, chubby, round, short-tailed wingless red Dragons with bloated stomachs. They dwell in the lairs of true red Dragons, and bask on the banks of pools of molten lava the way seals do on beaches. They attack, as their name suggests, by inhaling heat from the air, and then belching it out in enormous blasts of flame. *'Blackspawn Stalker' These resemble spider-like black Dragons. They have two sets of horns, razor-sharp teeth, 6 eyes, 8 legs, bloated abdomens, no wings, and two tails which can weave silk. *'Bluespawn Burrower' These resemble marmot-like, wingless Blue dragons with enormous front legs, paws and claws. As their name implies, their role is digging and tunneling. *'Bluespawn Godslayer' These are designed for slaying Tiamat's most powerful foes and adversaries. They are created from the placing of her blessing upon one of her most trusted blue Dragon lieutenants. They resemble giant, wingless, humanoid blue Dragons who always carry a huge blade and an arm-length shield made from a Dragon's skull. They are megalithly intelligent, extremely strong, and facalistly loyal behemoths. They are probably the most famous of the Spawn of Tiamat. *'Whitespawn Berserker' These resemble fiendish, lanky, jointed, wingless, alien-like white Dragons. As their name suggests, they specialize in fighting with two weapons, usually a pair of spiked, serrated whips. *'Whitespawn Iceskidder' These resemble bluish-white Dracotaurs with claws like skis and sail-like wings attached to their arms. As their name suggests, they specialize in traveling on ice, using their claws as skates and their wings for direction. *'Greenspawn Leaper' These resemble fiendish, sugarglider-like green Dragons. They have web-like wings between their limbs, and they specialize in leaping from trees, gliding, and ambushing victims from above. *'Greenspawn Sneak' These specialize in assassination, sabotage, spying and the like. They resemble tiny, very silent and stealthy, wingless, humanoid green Dragons. They are often depicted with twin blades, and black leather armor. *'Whitespawn Hordeling' These specialize in overwhelming opponents. They resemble small, wingless, monkey-like white Dragons who carry twin weapons and breath shards of ice. They always travel in huge groups, which attack in unison, trying to, as said before, overwhelm opponents. Category:Lesser dragons Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Forgotten Realms creatures